What Insanity Can Do
by LuvingCouples
Summary: WARNING: OC AND MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH! Mimi goes insane and kills everyone. Except Eileen. She and Eileen hard in a dark alley after Mimi kills some of her bestfriends and her little sister. Will the pain ever end...?


Hello everyone, this is my first fanfic I'm posting so please be nice~Nyo~

Characters: Oc

Mimi Bonnefoy - France's little sister, she is obesessed with France and is silly, she yells at people for taking her beer, and such. Made by Me

Eileen Kirkland - Serious, very nice and she makes jokes Made by Madeleine, a friend of mine

Lanna Beilshimtd - Timid, Quiet Made by Savannah, another friend of mine

Saravi Gorgodian - nice, scary Made by Stephanie, another friend of mine

ALL OTHER CHARACTHERS ARE OWNED BY FUNIMATION, STUDIO DEEN AND HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA

This all started by Madeleine and I rping ewe those crazy roleplayers 8D Lol, here's the story

Mimi looked at her hands.

They were covered with blood now.

She couldn't beleive she did this.

She looked down at Lanna, Cecilia, and Saravi.

They were dead now, and it was all her fault.

She wiped a tear off her red cheek, and looked at the alley wall.

She walked over to it and with the blood, wrote "CHARLES MANSON DID THIS."

She now looked to her only friend she hadn't killed, Eileen.

She let some of her tears fall, and almost in sync, it started raining.

Mimi stared at Eileen,her eyes watering from the pain she felt in her heart, and her side, which had been stabbed by Lanna, when she tried to save Cecilia.

Why did she do this?

First she killed the Allies, then the Axis, and then everyone else...And now her friends.

She was insane. She knew this.

But she didn't know how it all started, when she went insane, _why_ she went insane.

Her heart hurt again, and she mouthed the words, "I'm sorry..."To Eileen, expecting to get a disgusted, scared reply in return.

It hurt. It hurt alot. She fell down, crying.

She used her bloody arm to prop her up. She looked down, hiding her face.

She couldn't stand to watch any longer.

"I'm sorry..."She cried, as thunder stiked the ground near by.

"Kill me..."Mimi cried harder, gasping for breathe in between her tears.

"KILL ME!" Mimi yelled, crying even harder.

Eileen stayed quiet, crying silently to herself.

"Kill...me...Before It's too...Too late!"Mimi gasped, as she started to cough loudly, blood spurring out of a cut in her throat.

Eileen ran towards Mimi, falling down at her side.

"D-don't die Mimi!Breath M-mimi, breath!"Eileen yelled, grabbing Mimi and forcing her to sit up straight to look at her.

"Mimi, you can't die!" Eileen yelled again, shaking Mimi.

"I'm sorry!" Mimi, yelled, covering her throat and looking at Eileen tiredly.

"I'm sorry..."Mimi whisperred, leaning into Eileen's arms,unable to sit up anymore.

"...It's not you fault."Eileen said, laying her friend down, propping her head up in her lap.

"Y-yes it is..."Mimi whisperred.

"No it's not...I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have...I shouldn't have spiked the punch at our party!"Eileen yelled.

Mimi laughed softly. "The punch was all ready spiked anyway."

Eileen tried laughing, but it was more like a cry.

"If I die now,"Mimi started, her eyes wondering to something in the distance.

"I'm happy that I died here, with my best friend."Mimi said, coughing again.

"And if you see everyone in heaven, tell them sorry."Eileen said, smiling sadly.

"I'm not going to heaven."Mimi laughed softly.

"I bet no one else is either."Eileen said softly.

Mimi laughed hard, causing more blood to leave her throat.

"Shhh, shh, calm down Mimi,"Eileen said softly, brushing Mimi's bangs out of her face.

"You can rest now."She said, looking at her friend's face, which was turning white.

"Okay..."Mimi said, softly.

Eileen just watched her friend, breathing softly.

"I'll wait for you."Mimi said softly, looking in the distance to a warm light, coming into the dark alley. It was a flashlight. Whoever was holding it hadn't noticed you yet, though.

"What?"Eileen said.

"I'll wait for you. In heaven...or no matter what,"Mimi said, looking up at Eileen.

"I'll wait for you."Mimi said, coughing loudly., gasping for breath.

"I can't wait."Eileen said, holding her friend's hand, as Mimi's bretahing finally stopped.

"...I can't wait."Eileen whisperred, looking up at the sky.

"We'll meet again," Eileen said, tears streaming down from her face.

"I know it Mimi, I know it!" Eileen yelled, crying so hard it hurt.

She could almost hear Mimi say something sarcastic and silly in the back of her mind, but she pushed it away, looking at Mimi's now motionless body.

"Goodbye..."Eileen said, crying silently.

The light brightened, and suddenly everything went blank, and Eileen's chest hurt, _badly_.

She felt her body land on something hard, but after that, she couldn't feel anything. The pain was gone, her memory was gone...

...She was gone.

...And then everything continued...in hell.

THE END

IF YOU ARE WONDERING, THE PERSON WHO KILLED EILEEN AT THE END, IS STEVE.

BECAUSE THE PAIN IN HER SIDE WAS WHAT STEVE FEELS LIKE.

And Mimi really didn't have any clue that she was killing those people, but she could feel their pain.

Oh and Steve is the one who drove her insane. eWe Cause I totally haven't been playing HetaOni...Shhhhhhh...


End file.
